Rigby's Change of Heart
by SmileGoodSir
Summary: When Pops finds a homeless family and takes them in for the holidays. Everyone is happy about it except... Rigby! Read this heartwarming tale and have a wonderful Christmas. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! SEE ME. R&R!
1. Lolipops in Packages

"Merry Christmas Pops" Eileen and Margaret said in unison.

Pops opened it up an saw a package that had different flavored lollipops,

like root beer, egg, and one that smelled of Christmas trees. "O good show,

good show indeed!" Pops said delightfully.

"I'm glad you like it", said Eileen as Pops put the egg flavored loli in is mouth.

"Ewwwwww", Rigby said rather loudly. Mordecai gave Rigby a hard punch in the arm.

"Oh don't worry young fellows I'm not hurt", Pops said cheerfully

" Pops is right it's Christmastime, y'know peace on earth goodwill towards men.", stated Margaret, Mordecai realized she was right.

"Sorry dude", Mordecai said to Rigby.

" Hey no hard feelings man its Christmas." Rigby said

"Before we go I have something to give to you two ladies", Pops giggled while saying this," here we are freshly purchased boxes of musical delight!"

" Ahh, you didn't have to buy us ipods", Eileen said.

" Yeah, you're the sweetest thing" Margaret said staring at the package.

Mordecai then noticed what time it was and gave Margaret a hug.

" Well we need to get going before Benson explodes", Mordecai said in a hurry.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Rigby shouted on his way out the door. They then piled into the golf cart and drove off.

**I hope youliked it Sorry it's so short. Other chapters will be longer. I don't own Regular Show or Apple anything.**


	2. Pops Finds A Family

"So how far behind do you think Rigby is?", asked a worried Pops

"Pops don't worry about Rigby, he's done this before." Rigby thought he was faster than the cart and challenged them to a race. When they made it to the park Rigby was still miles behind. When they pulled into the driveway of the house, Pops was thinking, thinking about Christmas and the jolliness. Everyone was just so happy and joyful, even his dad and he couldn't forget the whole reason for Christmas… Pops' thoughts were interrupted when Mordecai yelled at him for something.

" Yo Pops, could you help me get this sack someone left here, it's probably filled with trash."

Pops could tell Mordecai was annoyed, he was to.

"Bad Show!", Tis the season to be jolly, not pick up someone's trash!" said Pops with annoyance. They proceeded to pick up the sack when it seemed to yell, " WHAT, do you think your doing! " Mordecai and Pops fell to the ground in fear. Pops thought it was a spirit.

" Do what you want with me spirit!" Pops said with lots and lots of fear.

"Spirit ? My name is Howard." a man then came out of the sack with a obviously scared little girl. Mordecai, being him, felt quite bad.

" Sorry we didn't mean to scare you, we thought you're sack had trash." Howard seemed to understand, he told them he was homeless.

" It's hard being homeless y'know, not being able to provide for my little girl with food or water. I wish I could by here a piece of candy or a little princess book. I hate having to provide warmth in a sack. The wife died a few years back of severe stomach flu. I was one of those people that did there job but always was picked to be laid off. Times are tough, I just wish just one DAY I could give my little girl everything regular kids have." By then Howard, Mordecai, and Pops were all crying. The only one who wasn't was the little girl who was in a little world of here own. Both Mordecai and Pops thought the same thing. They couldn't just leave them here with a sack in the street ! That's when Pops got an idea and whispered it into Mordecai's ear. While they both weren't sure Benson or Mr. Mallard would be okay with it, they didn't care.

" Howard would you and you're little girl like to stay at our house until you get back on your feet? Asked Pops. Howard seemed like he was stunned.

" Are you serious? Howard whispered.

" Yes my good man." Pops whispered back. Howard then started crying tears of joy. He turned to his daughter with tears in his eyes and said, " You're gonna have the good life tonight my little angel." Then Rigby finally came up with them and saw them crying. All Rigby said was,

"What did I miss?"


	3. Rigby Says WHAT !

So Rigby could stop staring blankly at Howard and the little girl, Mordecai explained everything when they were in the house. How they found him, how he was homeless, and how he was going to stay at the house. But when Mordecai said they should take their room is when the trouble started,

" WHAT!'' ,shouted Rigby, " We're giving up our room for some lazy nobody who lives in a sack! Mordecai gave Rigby a really hard punch in the arm. It was a good thing that Howard and the girl were being entertained by Pops. Just then Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost all walked in.

" Who those people?" asked Benson, Pops was quick to answer-

" Oh Benson it's just wonderful we're taking in this family until they get back on ther- "

"Wait a moment, are they staying here, until they are able to support themselves ?" asked Benson

" Well yes that's what I was going to say." Pops looked worried. Mordecai was to and they exchanged looks. Everyone was shocked at what Benson said next.

" Well why doesn't he get a job at the park, we could always use the extra help."

"You, you're offering me a job wi- with money and food and a place to stay.", Howard said with lips quivering.

" It would be my pleasure." Benson responded. Howard ran up and hugged Benson. Pops and the little girl had gone off playing and not heard a word that was just said. Everyone was speechless, Skips just smiled and nodded.

" Who are you and what have you done with Benson", HFG asked.

" Benson I didn't no you could be so… so…"

" Kind Mordecai, it's Christmas and it's always a pleasure for someone to join the park sta- family."

" You know who else gives homeless families jobs and homes, MY MOM!" said you know who, then high fived HFG and left the room. Skips went out with them.

" So anyway, Benson, I was thinking me and Rigby could camp out in the living room and Howard and the girl could sleep in our room."

" That would be fine, and Mordecai."

" Yeah"

" You and Pops did a good thing, Merry Christmas." Mordecai beamed because of the praise. But Rigby was in very bad mood. His whole life was about to change because of two what he thought were nobody's. Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant.

**I hope those of you that are reading are enjoying the story. I do not own Regular Show.**


	4. Bad Attitudes

The next day the little girl was in for a surprise. They were going to get a Christmas tree while the girl giggled she didn't speak. At all.

" She reminds me of me when I was her age, silent. Say what's her name ?"

Skips asked.

" Tanya, my sweet little Tanya." said Howard.

" Oh good show, jolly good show!" Said Pops with glee.

"Okay we better getting, Mordecai and Rigby are getting the decorations in the storage place across town. Muscleman and HFG have gone on vacation to Mexico."

" I'm so excited, I haven't decorated for any holiday for years!" said a joyful Howard. With that they left, but the other two were on there way back to the park… and Rigby was not happy.

" Dude what's the matter you've been in a bad mood ever since, oh mow I remember why." Rigby just sat there and sulked.

" Come on Rigby ! Those guys have been on the street for lord-knows-how-long. Then they finally have place to stay and life's luxuries and your mad." Mordecai said. Then Rigby exploded.

" MORDECAI WE HAD TO GIVE UP OUR ROOM. AND I HAVE TO SHARE EVERYTHING, MY BATHROOM, FOOD, GAME SYSTEM AND HAVE TO GIVE UP MY ROOM! THAT'S MY PROBLEM! ,shouted Rigby. Mordecai punched him hard.

" You better not act like that around Howard and the little girl. I want to make this an awesome Christmas for them", Mordecai responded.

Rigby still sat there and sulked. When they got back to the house everyone was already there. Plus, there were surprised guests, Eileen and Margaret came! Everyone had an awesome time and talked about there lives. The camping trip, there keyboard, there first day, crusin, fist pump, the band and so much more. Everyone was laughing, having fun and sucking on lollipops. Everyone except Rigby. Everyone started singing Christmas carols, Rigby didn't. They all told of there favorite Christmases, Rigby said he didn't have one. They all had a feast with ham, butter cookies, and eggnog, Rigby didn't have seconds.; Everyone was having a good time. Rigby was in a rage. Things took a turn for the worst when Tanya went upstairs to go to the bathroom… and Rigby was coming out.

" Hey you little girl, did you like the food'" Rigby said like it was painful. The little girl just stared at him.

" Hey! I just said something answer me!" Rigby was starting to shout. The little girl seemed like she was about to cry.

"WHAT, did your stupid nobody Dad not teach you how to speak?

" RIGBY !"shouted Benson, Skips, Eileen, Mordecai, Margaret, and Pops.

Howard rushed over to Tanya who collapsed into his arms.

" Howard can't talk she's dumb," Howard explained.

" DUH she's dumb if she doesn't know how to speak!" said Rigby.

" It's a medical condition since birth she literally can't speak" said Skips.

" You really know should know that Rigby," said Eileen.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother, we should be going." Howard said like he was going to cry and rushed out the door with a sobbing Tanya.

" Wait don't go…" said Mordecai.

" Hm, Hm, good riddadance,". Directly after Rigby said this, he was punched by everyone.

" Why are you such a jerk Rigby!" shouted Margaret. Pops then said something that shocked everyone. HE looked at Rigby with anger he had never felt before.

" Rigby, you're FIRED!"

**OOOOH A CLIFFHANGER. Only two Chapters left. Thank you TheForgottenSoldier for favoriting me and my stories. It made me feel good. I do not own Regular Show, Merry Christmas **


	5. Finding Forgiveness, Merry Christmas

Rigby ran out the door, and not looking back. Soon he left park property and was wandering the streets of the city in the freezing cold. He had a mix of feelings, first he was mad, mad at the whole world. But he knew that wasn't the real feelings he felt. _Pain. Regret. Disappointment. Sadness._ Rigby then knew what had to do. He had to find Howard and Tanya. He went on the search, he checked every street, ally, and sack but still no Howard or Tanya. Finally he started to loose hope and give up when he heard Tanya's giggling. He turned around and saw a bookstore where Howard and Tanya were looking at Dr. Seuss books. She seemed to be enjoying The Lorax the most. Tanya obviously wanted the book but Howard couldn't afford it. So they left the store not even noticing Rigby because they went the opposite way. Rigby went inside the bookstore and bought The Lorax with all the money he had. He then went the way Howard and Tanya went. He finally found them keeping warmth in a sack.

" Howard ! Tanya !" Rigby shouted, " I sorry for being a jerk, I was wrong. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I hope this makes up for it." He took out The Lorax book. Howard looked at him and gave him a huge hug and forgave him as did Tanya. They went back to the park together.

" What are you guys doing back here? Asked Benson

" I'm sorry I acted this way, please forgive me rehire me.", said Rigby. Everyone talked it over and decided Rigby could comeback and they spent many more years together at the park. All Pops could say is-

" Jolly good show, have a merry Christmas!"


End file.
